Lost Ancestor
by Halotia Nakamura
Summary: In which Connor meets a Native American girl, and things go farther than he expected. M for violence and adult themes/a lemon or two...or four... [DISCONTINUED].
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my second Assassin's Creed fic (for those of you that have read/are reading A Night to Remember, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I feel terrible about taking so long with chapter 2, but I just haven't been able to get this out of my head).

I finished AC3, and I wanted so badly for Connor to have a love interest. This is the result of that deep desire. Written in first person from my OC's POV.

**Pairing:** Connor X OC (Magaska).

**Trigger Warning:** Violence, and a LOT of it, Language, and smut (but that's for some later chapter that is yet to be decided).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed. If I did, my OC wouldn't be an OC, and this, among many other things, would be so canon and you people would love me forever.

* * *

I fled my village years ago, but everything seems the same here in New York. Redcoats pushing people around, thinking they run the place. Commoners are put to death for petty crimes, but nobles are getting away with murder and treason every day.

I am one of those commoners. No one understands my situation. I stole because I have no money. The British don't understand what it's like for my people here.

The sack was pulled from my head as I was pushed to the ground. I was screaming for help, anyone that could save me. A Redcoat held my hair tightly, practically pulling it from my scalp. He spat in my face, "No one will save you, savage! No one will care when you're gone, girl!"

That's when I saw him, a hooded man on a rooftop, his bow ready to shoot. I blinked. The arrow was in the back of the Redcoat that held me, his grip releasing me as he fell, dead.

I looked up at the shooter; he was on the ground now, fighting the three other soldiers. His blades were flashes of silver; all I heard were slashes and gunshots. A pool of blood flowed from the body next to me, the crimson creeping closer to where I was sitting.

I looked up. The Redcoats the man was fighting were now dead on the ground, and he was helping me up, cutting the rope that held my arms behind my back.

"Thank you for saving me," I said, my voice quiet and timid. He looked down at me as I rubbed my sore wrists. "I owe you for—" He raised his hand, cutting off my sentence, "That won't be necessary." His voice was like honey, soothing the harshness in my ears.

"But you saved my—" He cut me off again. "I do things like this every day. You don't owe me anything." He looked me dead in the eyes. His were like pools of muddy water, flooding the valleys of my green ones. His skin was tan, almost as tan as mine, like the wood of an oak tree.

Our eye contact remained unbroken for a few seconds before he shook his head and said, "I have to go. I have business elsewhere." He started to walk away, but I lightly grabbed his shoulder and asked, "What's your name?" "Connor," he replied. I hesitated before I said, "Will I ever see you again? I'm new to these parts, so would be nice to know someone that knows what's going on around here, you know, if I ever need any more help."

He looked back at me, a look of slight annoyance on his features. "Probably not, but if you're ever in need of any help, I live in a manor outside of Boston. Stop by if you feel the need."

I watched him leave the alley, climbing back to the rooftop he jumped from. I was honestly dumbfounded by him. He knew something that I didn't: how to fight, and win. That was something my village was never good at: winning fights, which was why I left it to begin with.

Maybe I will go to that manor. I could learn a thing or two from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Shoutout to my viewer in Guam. Your country may be tiny, but you're awesome. :D.

* * *

It took a week to get to Boston. Once there, I didn't know where to go. Connor never told me which way the manor was. I wasn't going to assume where it was, because what if I was wrong? I hung around at an inn until I saw him again, which took a month.

There he stood, at the door of the Green Dragon Tavern. I sat at the bar, scars still on my wrists from the ropes. I traced them with a finger, looking away from Connor. I was sure he didn't recognize me, but I wasn't in the mood to take the chance. I'm not worthy of seeing him.

He approached the bar and sat down next to me, ordering a drink from the bartender. I glanced over at him for a second. He was glaring at me. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look oddly familiar," he said, his voice a bit harsher than the last time I heard it.

I was silent for a few seconds, thinking of how to word my answer. "Yes, actually," I said, showing him the scars on my wrists, as if he would remember. "You're that girl from New York, aren't you?" I nodded. "I didn't catch your name." "Magaska," I said softly. I rarely say my own name; I've never really liked the way it sounded. "Mag works fine," I added.

"Magaska," Connor repeated, correctly, to my surprise. "I've never heard that name before. You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, his eyes locked on mine. "I'm from a village northwest of here, by a lake. It burnt down when I was 13. That's when I went to New York."

I sighed. "Then the Redcoats got me, thought a savage like me didn't belong in their city. They were going to execute me." I looked over at him and smiled. "That's when you showed up. You saved my life, Connor." He returned my smile, but it soon fell from his face.

"Do you have a place to stay around here?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow slightly. "No. I've been on the streets since I got here, avoiding the Redcoats as much as I can."

"My offer still stands, if you're sick of sleeping in the streets. My manor isn't too far from here," he said and took a swig of the drink the bartender sat in front of him. "Actually, that's why I'm here in Boston," I said, "I wasn't sure where it was, so I stuck around, just in case you were traveling through here anytime soon. And here you are."

"You can come with me; I was actually heading that way today," Connor declared, finishing his drink. He stood from his stool and stretched. He walked to the door, and I followed him closely.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that it's short. Chapter 3 is a lot longer, and it will be up on Friday (11-30-12)!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay guys, this is a big one. I'm so proud of it. :'3.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, but we were still walking. My breathing grew heavy from exhaustion, but Connor seemed fine. He looked up at the sky and stopped. "Let's camp here for the night."

He walked just off the road and sat down his pack. He rolled out a blanket in top of the snow and sat down, patting the spot next to him. I sat down quickly, my legs like jelly by now.

Connor turned to me. "Are you cold?" I nodded. "I'll build a fire then." He cleared a spot in front of us and looked around for wood that wasn't covered in snow, with little success. He stood and pulled out his tomahawk, heading over to a tree and chopping down one of the lower branches and setting it in the spot he cleared. He dug through his pack, pulling out a small box of matches, removing a single match, and shoving the box back into the pack.

Connor struck the match on the bottom of his boot, tossing it at the log and watching it slowly take flame. He pulled out an extra blanket, draping it over my shoulders. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "You're shivering, Magaska." I looked up at him, smiling, "Thanks, Connor." His face was just inches from mine, his hot breath warming the chill in the air. I felt all of the heat in my body rush to my cheeks as he looked back at me, returning my smile.

His hand cupped the side of my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. "You're blushing," he said. "So are you," I replied, my hand reaching up to hold his as the space between us closed, his face just a centimeter from mine now. His nose gently grazed against mine, and I took a deep breath in anticipation. Our lips met, pressed together ever so softly.

Two seconds later, he pulled away, his eyes flicking around, looking at anything but me. I watched him, waiting for our gazes to meet again. When they didn't, I exhaled and rested my head on his shoulder, still looking at him. I held one of his hands in both of mine and said timidly, "Ya know, that was my first…" My voice trailed off. "Mine too," he whispered, his statement barely audible. His eyes slid shut as a slight smile grew across his lips.

The next few minutes were quiet. Connor broke the silence between us with, "You should get some sleep. You look pretty tired." I yawned, "That's a good idea."

I laid back on the blanket, my eyelids starting to get heavy. The blanket he wrapped around me now covered me entirely, yet I was still freezing. My teeth started to chatter as a cold wind swept through. Connor noticed and laid close to me, his body heat warming me.

My eyes closed and he kissed me on the forehead.

More silence.

Then a growling came from the bushes across the road. Connor sat up quickly and firmly gripped his tomahawk, waiting for the source to come into view. My eyes shot open in fear, and he pressed a finger to his lips, signaling me to stay quiet. "Don't move. I'll take care of this," he whispered as he stood, walking slowly to the road, avoiding any sudden movements or loud sounds, such as the crunch of fresh, crisp snow under hide boots.

I looked up and saw a pack of 3 or 4 wolves begin to gather around Connor. No matter how terrified I was, I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes even slightly. I knew he could handle himself in a fight, hell, he saved me from 5 Redcoats, but something about the wolves got to me. I've always been afraid of wolves, ever since I saw my older brother killed by one when I was 6; I didn't know how to react to that situation. I still don't know how to.

Connor had taken down two of the wolves by the time my mind refocused on the current time. One of the remaining two snarled and ran towards him, knocking him to the ground, snapping at his face. "CONNOR!" I screamed without realizing. My hands quickly covered my mouth as he glared at me like I was mad. There was complete and utter fear in his eyes.

That's when a wolf started in my direction; I was frozen in panic, a look of terror etched on my face. "MAGASKA, NO!" Connor shouted, swiftly stabbed the wolf attacking him and running full speed to kill the one near me; his tomahawk sinking into its skull.

Once it was dead, his attention turned to me, still paralyzed with fear. His hand stroked my hair in concern, comforting me with a light kiss on the lips. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" he inquired. I had calmed down enough to answer, shaking my head: "No, I'm fine." I took a breath. "Thanks for saving me again. I owe you my life." My hands found his face and pulled it back to mine, crashing my lips against his, encouraging him to lie back down next to me.

Connor rested back down on the blanket on his side, pulling me close to his chest. He pushed a stray lock of hair from my eyes, gently caressing my cheek. He broke the kiss and asked, "Are you still cold? The fire's died down, and I won't be able to find any more dry wood until morning." I looked into his eyes as a smile came to my lips. "Not with you here, Connor."

I rested my head on his chest and let my eyes slide closed. He kissed my hair and whispered, "Good night, Mag." He started humming, the sound slowly rocking me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** It really saddens me to say, but there likely won't be a chapter on Tuesday. Things came up, so I'm not sure if I can finish it in time. But chapter 4 is a lot longer than this one (and Achilles shows up :D), so it'll be worth the wait. :D.

But if I finish it by Sunday, which is completely possible, it will be up on schedule.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I finally came up with a ship name for Connor and Magaska. How do you guys feel about Congaska? Or can someone come up with something better?

So I should probably clear up where they are right now. They're just off of the road, right when you enter the Homestead in the game. I actually mapped it out in my head, using the game to get the timing right. I spent about an hour walking from Boston to the Homestead instead of fast traveling like I usually do, which was a pain in the butt, but I just had to know.

By the way, it's February of 1776. (For perspective, Connor kills Thomas Hickey in March).

Also, go to my profile and vote on my poll before Friday so I know how chapter 5 should/will go.

* * *

As I regained consciousness, I noticed Connor was already up. My eyes slowly slid open as I said, "Well, you're up early, Connor." "Hardly," he replied, "I could barely sleep." He took a deep breath. "Another pack of wolves came around while you were sleeping. And a bear too." He chuckled. "Guess nature just didn't want me to sleep."

The sun shone brightly, nearly burning my eyes. I squinted, turning my head towards Connor. It took a second for his eyes to meet mine, but when they did, he blinked and said, "We should get going. We're less likely to get attacked during the day, and the manor's not too far from here."

He stood and stomped out the remaining fire, which he must have rebuilt while I was sleeping. I sat up on the blanket, which was much warmer now than it was last night.

"No more wolves, right?" I asked, my voice slow and timid. He looked over at me, concern in his eyes, and answered, "No. The ones I didn't kill ran off somewhere. It's safe now."

I nodded and looked away. I looked up at the sky; it had to be noon by now, according to the position of the sun in the sky. "How long will it take to get there from here?" I asked, looking back at him. "Depends on the route we take. The trees are much faster. Can you climb?" I said, "Not very well." "It'll work. And wild animals can't get us, as long as we're up high enough."

Connor reached for the blanket covering me and looked at me, silently asking me if he could pack it back up. I nodded once, and he took it, rolling it and shoving it back into his pack untidily. He pulled his hood over his head as I stood, folding up the blanket I was laying on and neatly putting it in my pack. I shivered, wishing I wore something thicker.

"Okay, got everything?" He did a final scan of the area, making sure he didn't forget a single item. "I think so," I answered, walking to his side. He started down the road, I followed closely behind. I feared that more wolves would suddenly appear from the bushes along the path, maybe even a bear or two. I didn't venture too far from Connor, knowing that he was my only protection from the things that I feared most. He would keep me safe.

All of a sudden, I tripped over a tree root that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Connor caught me by the arm and asked if I was okay, pulling me back to my feet. "Yeah, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said, still a bit shocked. He smiled and said, "You should be more careful, or you'll be falling out of a tree or something next time."

Connor looked off of the side of the cliff to our left at the thick layer of trees. He scratched his head once before he added, "We should take the trees from here. This area is crawling with mountain lions." He showed me a long scar on his left forearm that he most likely got fighting one off before it killed him. I looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief. I stroked it gently with a finger, thinking about how much blood he must have lost when it happened.

He slapped my hand away, looking back over the cliff. "These branches aren't strong enough to hold both of us at the same time. You stay back until I give you the signal," he said, walking to the edge and testing a limb. He jumped onto it as I stood at the edge of the cliff, rocks cracking and shifting under my feet. "I don't know how long I'll be able stand here," I called to him.

Connor climbed to a higher branch, where the tree splits off into a V. He turned to face me and whistled. It was similar to a bird. That must be the signal. I leaped to the branch. After regaining my balance, I walked slowly to his side, staying on my branch.

* * *

We ran through the trees until the sun was low in the sky. Connor jumped from a lower branch to the road, and I looked down at him questioningly. "Come on down, Mag," he said, gazing up at me. I shook my head. "Don't worry, I'll catch you," he added, holding out his arms.

I hesitated, our eyes not looking away from each other. He whistled the signal, and I gained the courage and trust in him to jump. I looked down as the ground rushed to nearly meet me, but Connor caught me. I held his face in my hands and kissed his lips lightly.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a house at the top of a hill. _That must be it_, I thought. Connor set me back on the ground and started towards the manor, saying, "We should probably go before it starts to get dark again." I followed close behind him.

As we approached the stairs, he turned to me and said, "Okay, so my mentor isn't the most…welcoming person. He's really harsh sometimes. Hell, it took two days for him to even let me in." I nodded as he started up the stairs to the door, with me close behind.

Connor knocked on the door once, then opened it. He held it, gesturing me to enter before him. I did, and then muttered a muffled "thanks." He closed the door behind him.

"I'm home," he said loudly as he walked into a room to the left of the entryway. I heard a voice from the room say, "Ah, Connor, good to see you! It's been a while. Come, sit." The owner of the voice came into view; he was an older man with a walking cane.

The man looked at me and smiled. "Who have we got here? She with you, Connor?"

"Yeah," Connor said, looking at me. "I saved her back in New York, and she wanted to come back here with me." I gulped. He saw my nervousness and said, "She wanted to know if you could train her." I nodded, my eyes locked on Connor.

The man turned to Connor and said, "How about you train her? You'd do a much better job than I would at my age." Connor looked at him for a while, and then walked over to me, looking at my face. He smiled and answered, "I think I will. She's seen me in action already, so I guess she will kind of know what to expect from me in that regard."

"Great," the man replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish up."

Connor glanced through the window; it was dark out now. He gaze moved back to me as he said, "We will begin your training at dawn. Best get some rest before that. Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep for the night." He walked up the stairs, and I followed.

* * *

**A/N:** Look, I got it up in time. :D. Now, next chapter I'm not sure about. If I finish it, which I don't think I will, it'll be up on Friday. Let's hope I finish. :3.

**(12-06-2012):** There won't be a new chapter tomorrow. I've gotten so much schoolwork thrown on me, and I can't finish it in time. I'm so sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Oh look, it's chapter 5. :D. First of a couple training/bonding chapters.

Oh wait, it's not Friday, is it? Oops, my bad. At least I finished it.

* * *

I ended up sleeping in Connor's bed that night, as I have been for the past two weeks as he trained me. Since it never bothered either of us, I didn't end up sleeping on the couch.

I clutched my sword tightly in my hand after dropping it for the fourth time today.

"You can't keep doing that, Mag," Connor laughed, covering his eyes with one hand. I looked down at my hands and said quietly, "Sorry." He uncovered his eyes and looked at me, patting my shoulder. "It's okay, it happens, kid." He kissed my lips encouragingly and I looked back to the training dummy in front of me. I took a deep breath and swung my arm, nearly missing my target. "That was good," he said, examining the damage I did to the dummy. "It could have been better, but it's progress." He paused for a second. "What time is it, anyway?"

Connor walked up the cellar stairs to the first floor, looking out the window of the back door. He came back down and said, "We're done for the night. It's getting late." I nodded and rested the sword I was holding on its rack across the room, past the archway. When I walked back, Connor was already at the top of the stairs, looking down at me.

I ascended up the stairs, watching my feet to make sure I didn't fall. When I reached the top, Connor looked down at me as I stood at his side. "Go do whatever, but don't leave the manor," he said, stepping closer to the stairs leading to the upper floor. I nodded. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." "Okay," I called back to him, watching him walk away over my shoulder. I stood there for a second, unsure what I would do with the time I had. I wasn't tired, and I didn't want to disturb Connor in his room. I paced back and forth a few times in thought.

I walked back down to the cellar. The six pictures and names on the wall caught my eye. Two of them have been crossed out, most likely signifying their deaths. I never noticed these pictures before in the weeks I was allowed down here. I stepped towards them, focusing on the one at the top: the name next to it being Haytham. I didn't know the name, but I recognized the face.

"Do you even know what those paintings mean?" Achilles said, coming down the stairs and standing behind me. I shook my head. "Those are Connor's targets, the Templars." "And the ones that are crossed ou—" "Dead," he said quickly, not letting me finish my question. "Johnson a couple years ago and Pitcairn at Bunker Hill."

I nodded, looking behind me at Achilles. He walked a few steps to my side, and my eyes averted back to the wall. "The one at the top there, he's the one running the whole show." He took a deep breath. "The Ringleader: Haytham. Connor's father."

I gasped softly, covering my mouth with one hand. I stood there for a few silent minutes before walking back up the stairs, announcing, "I'm going to bed."

I lingered on the first floor for a while, and then went up to Connor's room. I peeked in around the wall too see what he was doing. He was already fast asleep in his chair, snoring gently.

I stood there for a moment, just looking at his sleeping face. I decided not to wake him, and I planted a light kiss on his lips. I crossed the room and laid down on the bed.

Just before sleep overtook me, I could have sworn that I saw a smile grow across his sleeping face.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's short and very late, but I didn't have time to finish it this week with all of the schoolwork that requires my attention right now. I won't be able to get chapters out as often as I have been, so I'll only be posting on Fridays from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm really not sure how this is gonna go from here, aside from the two future chapters that I already have (partially) written. Chapters won't be out as fast as they used to be from now on.

Get ready for a no Connor chapter here. . And, for some reason, Mag is depressed.

I'm also adding my sister's character into this chapter, so keep an eye out for Renee because she's gonna be a major character in the chapters Connor's not in.

* * *

A month passed, the snow had begun to melt, and I waited for Connor to come back from his mission. He left about two weeks ago, and I haven't heard a word from him. Not even a single letter; no massagers have come bearing news from the city. I'm starting to get worried about him, even though I definitely knew that he would come back in one piece, victorious.

Having nothing better to do, I walked through the village that had developed on the Homestead. Everyone seemed happy with their lives, but mine was nothing compared to theirs. They were prospering here, while I was waiting around for my chance to make something of my life.

I twiddled my thumbs, passing Warren and Prudence's farm and the small inn on my journey to wherever I was going, someplace peaceful where I can think.

I wandered along the road, looking up from the ground every minute or so to see where I was. I had come to Ellen's house. I heard she had taken on a new apprentice, and I had nothing better to do with my time than to go meet the newcomer, still feeling like a newcomer myself.

I knocked on the door. I met Ellen a couple times before: when Connor introduced me to the village and while out running errands for Achilles a couple of weeks ago, but I never really got to talk to her, which made this encounter even more awkward than it should be.

A girl answered the door. I didn't recognize her, so I assumed that she was Ellen's new apprentice. I waved shyly, saying a small "hello." She looked at me for a second, and I looked away. Then she said in a fading French accent, "You must be ze girl Connor's training. I've 'eard a lot about you." I raised my eyebrow and questioned quietly, "Really?"

She nodded, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "Yeah." She held out her hand for a shake. "I'm Renee." I shook her hand and said, "I'm Magaska. Just call me Mag."

I pulled my hand away and pushed a lock of hair from my face. "So, what brings you 'ere, Mag?" she asked. "I was just passing through, so I decided to say hello," I answered. She smiled. "Well, that was very nice of you," she said, running her fingers through her waist length red hair.

Ellen walked up behind Renee, tapping her shoulder. "Time to get back to work, Renee," she said. She looked over at me and said, "Oh, hello, Mag. What brings you around down here?" "Nothing, I was just passing through," I answered, looking away again.

I backed away awkwardly. "Well, we really have to get back to work. It was nice seeing you, Mag," Ellen said. "Yeah," I replied, waving goodbye and starting to walk away.

I walked back up the hill to the manor, unlocking the door and walking in. I went up the stairs into Connor's room, waiting for any kind of word from or about him. Gods, I miss him.

Is it too early for me to be in love with him? Because I think I am.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like the end there. :). Next chapter will be up next Friday.

Oh, and I was playing AC3 Multiplayer on Monday night (in offline mode, unfortunately), and I discovered that the Independent looks almost exactly like Mag, but Mag wears more clothes and doesn't look as mean as the Independent. It just kind of blew my mind a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: This chapter is much lighter and less awkward than the last one. I still have no idea where I was going with that one. I had to introduce Renee somehow, but that was a bad way to do it.

* * *

I awoke from a deep sleep to the front door creaking open. I smiled, turning over to face the door to the room. I could tell by the weight of the footsteps on the stairs that it was Connor.

He snuck into the room, not noticing that I was awake. He pushed his hood down and looked out the window. I took this opportunity to surprise him.

I sat up on the bed and put my feet on the floor gently so he wouldn't hear me. I walked over to him silently and rested my head on his shoulder. He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Hey Connor," I said quietly. "It's late," he reported, "You should get back to bed." I ignored his comment, holding one of his hands in both of mine. "I missed you," I muttered sadly. He leaned against the window frame and pulled me to his chest, holding me in his strong arms. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I missed you too, Mag."

Connor's lips grazed against mine lightly. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me. I melted into the kiss, becoming jelly in his arms.

I pulled back slightly, just enough to look into his eyes. I pondered for a second, trying to collect my thoughts into a single sentence. He looked back at me with slight confusion on his face.

It was a minute or two before I spoke. "I…I think I love you, Connor." He glared at me before he blinked softly and responded, "I think I love you too, Magaska." I smiled and pulled his face back to mine, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss. His tongue slid along mine as I lost connection to the physical world, everything but him. Gods, I love how he makes me feel.

My brain snapped back into this universe when I felt my back against the cold windowpane with Connor holding me there. I pulled my face away to gaze into his eyes and I could see the hunger in them. I knew what he and I both wanted, but I chose to deny it. It's too soon, I thought.

I began, "Connor, I-" He cut off my sentence with a kiss, and I lost all traces of the thought. His hands held onto my hips, and the thought came back.

I tried to wriggle away, but it was useless. "Connor." My voice trembled. "Connor, stop." It took him a second to realize what I was saying, but when he did, he backed away a couple feet. "I'm sorry, Mag," he muttered. "I-I couldn't control myself."

I stepped towards Connor, stroking his cheek. "It's okay," I whispered, kissing him lightly. He held my face against his for a few seconds then pulled away. The grandfather clock downstairs struck three. "You should be getting back to bed," he advised.

He turned to the fireplace, noticing that the fire had died down, and it was getting cold in the room again. I shivered slightly, and Connor noticed. "I'll go get more firewood," he said, walking out of the room and down the stairs. I walked to the bed and laid back down.

I heard him come back up the stairs. Connor tossed a log into the fireplace and it crackled and started to burn. He unbuckled his weapons and let them drop to the floor carelessly, then unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. I stared at him, his skin glistening in the moonlight coming in through the window. I looked away after a while, turning over onto my other side.

I felt him sit down on the bed. "Anything important happen around here while I was gone?" he asked, lying down next to me. I turned back over to face him. "Not really," I answered.

The next few moments were quiet. I broke the silence by whispering, "I missed you, Connor."

"I missed you too, Mag," he said against my lips and kissed me lightly.

I started to drift back to sleep. I cuddled closer to him and let my eyes close.

I felt something that I haven't felt in years. In that moment, I was peaceful.

* * *

**A/N:** This is up early so I can give myself more time to write chapter 8.

**UPDATE (1/07/2013):** I'm still working on chapter 8. It is taking forever, I know, but I promise you, it's actually _really_ good.

**UPDATE (2/23/2013):** I'm nearly done with chapter 8. :D. I'm working my very hardest to get it up by the end of the month.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Finally, this is THE chapter. The one we've all been waiting for. :D. This is in Connor's point of view. I originally wrote it in Mag's, but it just sounded silly that way.  
This is the chapter that sets the stage for the rest of the fic. It may seem a bit rushed, but it had to happen and I couldn't think of any way to fill in the time skip between this and the last chapter.  
Trigger Warning: There IS smut in this chapter. Enjoy. ;D.

A few months passed, the temperatures soaring. Faulkner has given me an important mission, and it cannot wait much longer. A storm hit, so he decided to delay our departure.

I looked down at Mag as she sat on the edge if the bed, looking up at me pitifully. Our eyes met for a split second before I looked away, my gaze averting to the window. I sighed. "Maggie, you know I have to do this. I have no choice in this matter. The Aquila needs her captain." She glanced up at me sadly. Gods, I hope she doesn't cry this time.

"I know," she said, looking down at the floor. "But whenever you leave, I never know when you'll be home again." She started to tear up. I walked over to Mag, sitting on the bed next to her, our gazes meeting again. I told her silently that it would be okay.

A stray tear fell from her eye, and I slowly wiped it away and pulled her face to mine in a comforting kiss. She stared at me blankly. I made her cry again. Why do I always do that? "I'll be fine, Mag. You don't have to worry about me," I said, pulling away. "And besides, I don't have to leave until morning. So we still have the entire night to ourselves before I go."

Mag crashed her lips against mine, her fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my neck. I pushed her back against the bed lightly. I propped myself up on my elbows over her as my tongue slid between her lips. I noticed what I was doing and stopped.

"You sure about this, Maggie?" I asked. She nodded, looking up at me. I brought my lips back to hers and whispered seductively, "How far are you willing to go?" She pulled my hair and licked my lips, replying, "All the way this time." I kissed her hard.

My lips left hers and slid down her neck, coming to rest on her collarbone. I took in her scent as my hands moved to her hips, pulling them closer to mine. She was so innocent, so pure, and I was going to take that from her. My stomach churned at the thought.

That feeling subsided when Mag gazed down at me, lust filling her eyes. Our lips met again in a fiery kiss as she pulled my face back to hers. She moaned softly against my mouth and her hands roamed lightly across my chest, pushing my shirt aside. I shrugged the fabric from my shoulders and tossed it across the room, not really caring much where it landed at this point.

Caught up in the lust of the moment, my lips returned to her chest, fingers tugging at the top of her dress. I pushed the unneeded article out of the way. The dress was now around her waist, her chest fully exposed to me. I never noticed her womanly features until that moment. She had grown so much in the past few months, both mentally and physically.

My mind snapped back into reality and I kissed the side of her breast hungrily. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of my neck and pulled it gently. My lips moved back to hers and my hands to her chest, softly kneading the flesh and teasing her nipples with my thumbs.

I pulled my face back to look at her, green eyes staring up at me, lust and passion filling them. As my eyes roamed over her perfect form, I barely heard her murmur, "Connor, I need you." Her hips bucked into mine, and that's when I knew what she said.

I pondered her words for a few seconds, and Mag reached for my pants, her fingers hooking under the ties that held them on. My arousal grew obvious at that moment, her touch so close to the part of me that I always hid. This was my first encounter with anything like this, and I grew nervous.

My pants were thrown carelessly to the floor, closely followed by her dress. I took a moment to take in her naked body on the bed before me, my erection now aching.

My lips met hers in a fiery kiss, my hands softly caressing her hips. She pulled back, fear and a bit of sadness in her eyes. I looked deep into them and spoke, "You okay, Maggie?" She nodded slightly. "It's just..." she began, stuttering. "I've never...done...this before." I opened my mouth to say something, but she stopped me. She hesitated. "Willingly."

That one word scared me to death. The thought of someone else touching her in this way enraged me. My blood began to boil, and I shoved the thoughts out of my mind, kissing her forehead softly.

"Don't worry, Magaska, I'll be gentle. I promise." I paused. "I would never hurt you. Not even in my worst nightmare," I said, kissing her lightly every few words.

"You don't have to worry about me, Connor. I'll be fine," she responded quietly. Her words repeated in my head. If I didn't worry about her, who else will?

"Maggie, I will worry about you because I care about you." I took a breath, leaning in for a kiss. "Because I love you," I muttered against her lips. That was the first time I said those words to her and genuinely meant it, not just returning them. I felt...calm for the first time since my mother died.

I pressed my lips to hers, my fingers tangled in her hair, holding her face to mine. She pulled my hips to hers, and I was shocked how eager she was; I was nothing but nervous.

My hand creeped down her side and rested on her hip, silently asking permission to continue. She bit my bottom lip lightly, her nails raking down my back.

"Stop teasing," Mag groaned, nipping at my ear gently. "You sure about this?" I asked, my other hand moving to her hip, pulling her even closer. "I've never been so sure of anything," she replied.

I slid in ever so slowly, comforting her with a soft, gentle kiss on the lips.

I looked up at Mag, her eyes screwed shut, her face contorted with fear. I ran my fingers through her hair and whispered, "Sshh, Magaska. It's okay, I won't hurt you. And I won't let anyone defile you like that ever again. You're safe with me, Butterfly."

Her eyes opened slowly and met mine, a look of fear still etched on her face. "You promise?" she asked softly. I kissed her gently and replied, "Promise."

A few silent moments passed. "You okay, Mag?" I asked, looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded and whispered an almost inaudible "yeah." I kissed her forehead, moving my hips ever so slightly away from hers, then back, pushing deeper into her.

I looked up at her, her eyes screwed shut and a tear starting to flow down her cheek. I wiped it away slowly, knowing it wasn't a result of physical pain, but of the horrible memories that were coming back to her after so many long years of suppression.

I took her face in both of my hands, kissing her lips lightly to comfort her. "Look at me, Butterfly," I whispered to her softly. "You're okay now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Her eyes opened slowly, her tears starting to dry. "Can I trust you, Connor?" she asked, her question barely audible. "Of course you can, Maggie," I replied, blinking slowly.

"Because...because...I've never been able to trust anyone since my parents died...and...I feel safe with you, Connor." She paused. "I've never felt safe with anyone since...my brother was killed right in front of me." My eyes widened. "I knew you could protect me since you fought off those wolves. I've always been afraid of them...but you protected me. You've saved my life so many times, Connor. And now...I don't know what I would do without you to watch over me."

Tears started to well up in her eyes again, and I pulled her into a passionate kiss, our hips parting and meeting again, a small moan escaping her lips. Or mine, I couldn't tell anymore. We both whispered "I love you" at the same time. I broke the kiss, but my lips lingered on hers.

"Do you know why I call you Butterfly?" I asked quietly. "When I first met you, you were just another person I saved from the redcoats, but now...now you're the most beautiful and most important person in my life." I felt her smile against my lips. "I love you, Magaska."

My lips explored her upper half as my hands explored her lower, our pace starting to quicken and her moans growing louder. My name was on her flawless lips, only making me want her more.

Mag grabbed my hips and flipped us over so she was on top, and I was no longer in control, no, that was her now.

I loved the feeling of her on top of me. My climax was just out of reach once I heard her screaming my name again.

I felt her walls contract around me and that's when I lost it, spilling my seed into her with a delayed grunt of her name escaping my throat.

Mag rested her cheek on my chest, sweat glistening on every inch of her flawless skin. I kissed her swollen lips lightly and stroked her hair, feeling her breathing and heartbeat slow to a normal pace again.

My eyelids were beginning to grow heavy, and I could tell hers were too. I planted another kiss on her lips before her eyes slid shut. I let sleep overtake me soon after. I was calm for once.

**A/N: **I know it seems like that chapter took ages, and it did. But it's really long and I'm so freaking proud of it. :3.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So I have just decided to slide this chapter in here. I have the next 3 chapters planned out after this.

Time for a bit of fluff. Wooooo. \_o_/.

Back in Mag's POV, by the way.

I woke up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep in. I was still on top of him, surrounding him. Connor was still sound asleep underneath me. So peaceful.

He woke up gently and slowly pulled my face to his and kissed me hard. I felt him harden almost instantly, a slight moan escaping my lips.

He thrusted his hips upward, and I got the hint. We started at a slow, steady pace, much calmer than last night.

I could tell he was sad. So was I. Because he had to go.

I heard the slightest whisper flow from his throat, "I don't want to go." "Please don't, Connor," I replied against his lips, "I need you." A tear fell down my cheek, and he wiped it away gently.

"Don't cry, Butterfly. I'll come back in one piece, I promise you."

The sun started to shine through the window, the sweat on his chest glistening in its rays.

I rested my head on his chest and traced his scars with my index finger, savoring this moment.

I tossed my head back when that feeling of bliss started to draw closer. I kissed Connor hard, moaning his name against his lips, both of us reaching our peaks at the same time.

Once my breathing returned to a normal pace, I looked up at him with the face I knew he couldn't say no to and whispered, "Please don't go, Connor. It's so sad when you leave." Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I let one fall slowly down my face.

"Trust me, I don't want to go. But I have to do this, Maggie. They can't do this mission without me," he said. I knew he felt the same way I did, but he was better at hiding it than I was.

He laid me gently on the bed next to him and stood up slowly, looking around for his pants. After a couple minutes of searching, he looked back at me and questioned, "Okay, where did you put them?" I giggled, pulling the pants from the middle of the heap of sheets and blankets at the side of the bed. "Looking for these?" I inquired with a smile.

He leaned over to grab them from me, but I moved my arm away. "I'm serious, Mag," he said, smiling.

I did the same thing for a couple minutes, when he started wresting me for them. He distracted me with a deep kiss, giving him a chance to grab the pants from my firm grasp. When he pulled away, I pouted.

He put the pants on and kissed my forehead. "I'll come back safe, okay, don't worry about me."

He left the room, walking down to the cellar to change into his uniform. I found his shirt and put it on, walking down the stairs and sitting on the bottom step, waiting for him to come back up to leave.

I ended up sitting there for about 10 minutes, waiting. I heard footsteps creek up the cellar stairs. Connor turned the corner, and I stood from the step, walking to him.

He pulled me to his chest, hugging me so tightly I could barely breath, but I didn't mind. He stroked my hair and whispered, "I'll miss you, Butterfly." "I'll miss you too," I replied, the statement muffled by his shirt.

Connor tilted my chin up and kissed me passionately, his fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my neck.

He pulled away slowly, looking to the back door. "I have to go," he said, worry starting to show on his face.

He started to walk to the door, looking back at me with sadness in his eyes, which brought tears to mine. As he opened the door and walked out, I said, "Be careful out there."

And we both said "I love you" at the exact same time, the door closing.

**A/N:** Well, that chapter was fast. I'm planning on updating every 2-3 weeks, or whenever possible for me. Since I have these next 3 planned out, it shouldn't be too hard to do.


	10. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**I HAVE MOVED THIS FIC TO A NEW SITE.**

I will no longer be updating it on here.

There's a link to my new site on my profile.

Thank you for your continued support on this story. It truly means a lot to me that people other than me like my writing.

All new chapters will be uploaded to the new site. If you subscribe, you will be notified when I update it.

Thanks again, and I hope to see you there. :D.

Safety and Peace,

Halo.


End file.
